Waiting
by WriterzBlock12
Summary: One-shot of GaLe / Gajevy! Levy waits on Gajeel wanting some answers... LevyxGajeel *DO NOT OWN COVER*


**AN: Okayyyy, Hia! WriterzBlock12 here! haha sooo I found this random story I wrote about Gajeel and Levy a long time back. I think this was my first GaLe fic. Wow**

 **Anyways, I sadly dont own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!**

Waiting

I was so exhausted. My head was swirling with blurred ideas of curling up at home surrounded by old and new books, maybe catching up on reading those new ruins Freed gave me. Yea, that would be nice. A small sigh escaped my lips unintentionally as I lifted my elbow up to rest my head on my palm.

I was just about to close my eyes only to hear my name being shouted nearby, successfully making me jump in surprise. With wary eyes I looked up to find Lucy giving a bright smile while holding stacks of paper. In an attempt to hide my sleepy face I gave a weak smile.

Lucy simply slipped into the spot across from me still giving one of her cheerful smiles, "Hey Levy! I finally finished the next chapter of my novel, and of course you're the first one to read it," Her smile began to change into an annoyed expression, "Though, I probably would have been done faster if Natsu hadn't wanted to go on so many jobs, but at least I'm covered two months for my rent!"

My smile didn't seem to be strained as much anymore at the thought of reading the next part of the celestial mages new book, "No worries! I'm just thrilled to read it!" And I really was; I grabbed the papers as gently as I could without my greedy hands ripping it when Lucy handed them to me.

The blonde folded her hands over the table and gave me a worried glance, which I tried to ignore by looking at the words typed neatly on the paper. She knew.

"Umm… Levy?"

"Yep," I tried to make in sound enthusiastic, yet it ended up sounding weak.

"Are you okay? You just seemed off today."

"Yea, I'm fine," That was a lie and she knew it, but thankfully she dropped the subject for now. I quickly averted my eyes to the fight going on between almost all the members of Fairy Tail. Erza at first had tried to silence everyone with a deadly glare, but this time it was too hectic that even Erza wasn't able to stop them with a simple snap of her fingers. Eventually the red head had let the 'idiots' go on with their brawl saying they'll stop soon, trying to be reasonable. Reason had gone out the window though when Gray had made Natsu fly across the guild to land head first in Erzra's strawberry cake. Now, she was currently tying up all the guild members involved with the brawl. I felt myself sink into my seat even more not seeing the tall spiky blacked hair dragon slayer among the people towering in fear of the angry mage.

Gajeel hadn't been at the guildhall all day. Of course I hadn't been moping just because I hadn't seen him today, I really was genuinely tired. Shadow Gear had gone on a job last week and we had only gotten back yesterday. I had to deal with the guilt of both Jet and Droy wanting more than just friendship from me without being able to provide them that feeling back. It wasn't always uncomfortable though; right before would go to sleep I would hang out with her two friends at their hotel room. Droy usually ordered food from the room service while Jet rambled on about how many jewels the food cost. I would be trying to find the exact speed Jet was able to go the fastest at, sadly I was still working on that project.

When we did get back all I could think about was sleep, until I saw Gajeel's furious look or maybe disappointed? I knew it had something to do with me though since he hurriedly walked off with his long quick strides as soon as I came near him. No matter how hard I tried to forget about Gajeel, it still kept me up most of the night.

I've been furious at him ever since, but my exhaustion and curiosity at what I could have done covered my anger for him. In the end, I woke up early and practically ran to the guildhall and have stayed here all day long waiting for the iron dragon slayer to come so he could answer some of my questions on his behavior. With another of my repeated sighs I checked the lachrymal clock once again; it was 10:13 pm. Usually the latest I leave the guild is around nine due to wanting to catch up on some of my reading before I ended up sleeping on my book eventually waking up to some drool on the poor book.

Turning my eyes back to Lucy I found… no one? It was an empty space. I felt an intense wave of guilt for ignoring her; I really wasn't myself at all today. Another sigh, I stared at where the brawl used to be. Only Macao and Wakaba were sitting at a table together talking about some nonsense, Romeo was probably at home…hopefully. Mirajane was cleaning up some of the empty tables and then quickly lifting the chairs upside down in a turning motion to set the hard chairs on the table. Tilting my head in confusion I stared at the neatly cleaned tables, I had never seen those tables without them being stained with beer, stained food, tossed chairs, or the table being on its side.

The guildhall was so peaceful, it seemed wrong. I was ready for anyone to start up another brawl or some other crazy activity.

Without warning I heard Mira's voice ring throughout the empty guildhall, "Levy, I've never seen you here this late?" She was really asking why Im here. I guess nobody really stayed up this late at the guild.

I decided to give her half the truth, this was after all Mira, "Yea, Ive wanted to see everyone since its been a while I've gotten to hang out with them. Plus! I got to see some of the ruins from up the mountain when Freed brought them down, they were tricky, but we got the hang of it. I suppose I didn't realize how late it was, sorry Mira." My voice slightly ended in a whisper when I registered that I was rambling.

She walked up closer to may table with her red dress flowing behind her, "Don't worry about it. But we will have to close up the guild in about," Her head swiftly turned to the lacrimal clock, "In about twenty minutes. Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate before you go? Its quite cold outside tonight."

"No, thats alright. I'll be fine." With numb legs, I stood up and started walking to the door while waving good bye to what was left of the members here.

Once my hands grasped the iron cold handle of the door I knew automatically that I should have taken Mira up on that offer of some hot chocolate. Too late now. I pulled the heavy door with as much effort as I could since my tiered arms weren't very much help at the moment. The cold breeze blew out from the doors hitting me straight in the face having more of an effect then a slap.

With dread I put one of my black boots into the crunchy and grimy snow. Trying to not think about the cold, I repeated the process. Now I was exhausted, still burning with curiosity, and cold. I was tempted to make some fire and just lay by the burning embers for a while, but I knew it was a better idea to just plow through the cold to home.

Suddenly, Fairy Hills seemed so much more of a walk then before. That burning anger inside me soon overpowered my tiredness and curiosity. I was furious with Gajeel for making me worried, for getting angry for no reason, and for not coming to the guild all day making my efforts seem for nothing. No, that was a lie. I was mad at myself thinking he had finally opened up to me, for being stupid, for thinking about him, and for not knowing what I could have possibly done to anger him.

Almost on their own, my legs started to go a different direction. The icy wind that once stung my face had no effect on me anymore, it seemed anger was a better way to stay warm than hot chocolate. I was fast walking, not even bothering with the fact that my boots had soaked through and the cold water was making it's way to my socks.

Then I was running. I didn't think about anything except for making it. The burning in my legs didn't matter because it canceled out the cold I felt before. My breath started to come out in short breaths that little clouds of earth get consumed by the freezing air. I wasn't even thinking about the ice until my right foot slipped on the slippery ground despite the grips the boots had.

I fell backwards and hit my head. Hard. Everything ached, my chest felt constricted. I just got the wind knocked out of me. My breath was ragged when I tried to breath evenly, my chest giving me a painful cry for help. My hands came to rest on my heart in an attempt to calm down; it did't help much. I'm not sure how long I stayed laying down just trying to breath evenly.

Slowly, I sat up despite my body painfully protesting the mere idea of it. I was so stupid. I've been in worst situations, but at the moment everything just… sucked. It was as simple as that. It sucked. I had a bad day, I made a total fool of myself, I was just being so idiotic. Now, to end this horrid day, I was crying on the icy floor with a hurt head and back just because of me being stupid over some guy. Thats when I gave a strangled cry as more tears came down my face. It wasn't pretty.

Then I heard hurried footsteps. Oh Mavis. I probably woke up most of the entire neighborhood! Just fabulous. Now I would probably have to explain to them about what happened and try to show how sorry I am. It wasn't that I wasn't sorry, I just really didn't want anyone to see me at the moment.

The footsteps sounded closer. My hand reached for my headband so that I would be able take it off and drape my short blue hair to hide my probably blood shot eyes. I never found the cloth on my head though. It must've fallen off somehow earlier. That only seemed to dampen my mood even more. Nevertheless, I rested my head on my knees with my hair creating a small cave around me, hopefully they wouldn't even notice me; I doubted that due to my vibrant hair though.

The steps stopped, they were right in front of me… yay. I slightly whimpered at this conclusion without even meaning to. I brought myself closer together to hide despite them already seeing me. I was acting childish, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Levy?"

My head shot up in spite of my blood rushing and pumping through it making me dizzy. The person towering in front of me was none other than Gajeel. Great…just great.

"Hi." It was a simple weak squeak that slipped out of my lips. I silently cursed myself for being so weak; I had a whole speech ready to tell him how wrong he was to act like that and now it was for nothing.

"What are ya doin' Shrimp?"

"Im not a shrimp!" Mentally I slapped myself at only seeing the insult.

"Just answer the question."

"I was taking a walk."

He just plainly stared down at my snot face. It seemed almost like a century before he nodded and bended down.

My voice was thick with surprise as I half shouted, "What do are you doing!"

My question was answered when he hauled me over his back and started walking. At first I gave a short scream and then proceeded to bang my small fists on top of his large back in protest. Soon I stopped my feeble attempts; my weak body not wanting to push itself any farther. My eyelids began to droop with tiredness of the day. Now that my body was broken and drowsy I had no problem with laying my head on the dragon slayer's shoulder. I fell in a nice slumber with the last thing I heard were Gajeel's footsteps gently pounding on the ground.


End file.
